Viola Malfoy
Viola Malfoy '''(née '''Carrow), Duchess of Wiltshire (17 July, 1913 - 2 June, 1959) was a pure-blood witch who attended Hogwarts from 1 September 1924 to June of 1931. She was a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Carrow, an English wizarding family that has been around for several hundreds of years. She was the daughter of Blaise Carrow, an influential member of the Wizenagmot, and his wife Elizabetha, who was born into the Noble and Ancient House of Bulstrode, another member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. She was the wife of Abraxas Malfoy, Duke of Wiltshire, and the mother of Lucius Malfoy. She was the grandmother of Draco Malfoy. She passed away on 2 June, 1959, at the age of 45, due to an incurable ailment. Biography Early life Viola Carrow was born on 17 July, 1913, in Belgravia, London, England, as the daughter of Blaise and Elizabetha Carrow (née Bulstrode). Her father was an extremely influential member of the Wizenagmot. Viola was a member of the traditionalist pure-blood House of Carrow, who looked down on any except other "respectable" pure-blood wizards and believed in pure-blood supremacy. She was named after her maternal aunt, Violetta Black (née Bulstrode). At the time of her birth, she had an older sister, Esia, who was five years older than her. Viola and her sister competed for their parent's attention, as they did not have a brother, which they knew that their parents had wanted. Her paternal grandfather was Cornelian Carrow, an intimidating man, who passed away when Viola was three. As a result, she did not share many memories of the man, but her sister, Esia, did. Their paternal grandmother, Primrose, passed away the same year as her older sister, Esia, was born. Viola's maternal grandfather was Archibald Bulstrode, another wealthy wizarding aristocrat. Her maternal grandmother was Euphemia Bulstrode (née Parkinson), the daughter of a Belgian woman rumoured to have been part-Veela. Even in old age, Viola thought her grandmother to have been very beautiful. Euphemia passed away when Viola was eleven, but she considered her to be her favourite grandparent. She had a maternal aunt, Violetta Black (née Bulstrode), and a maternal uncle, Theodore. She had four first cousins through her aunt Violetta, who she was named for. She spent a lot of time with her cousin, Cassiopeia Black, in her childhood, as they were the same age, and only fifteen days apart. They got on quite well. Her other cousins included Cassiopeia's siblings, Pollux (eleven years their senior), Marius (one year younger), and Dorea (seven years younger). She had another cousin, Theodore Bulstrode II, who was one year older, and she spent a lot of time with him as well. On her father's side, she had exactly four aunts and uncles. The oldest was Corine, who was a spinster and lived alone. The third oldest, Alastor, was married to Lillian Macmillan, and his sister, Blodwen, was married to Lillian's brother, Ambrose Macmillan. Viola did not spend much time with the children of her uncle Alastor, Aurelius and Octavia, because they were fifteen years her senior. The same was true for the children of her aunt Blodwen, however, her sister, Esia, was closest in age to Blodwen's daughter, Bryony, and was close to her. Hogwarts years Viola Carrow received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1924. She visited Diagon Alley sometime before beginning school and while there, purchased a wand made of elm and dragon heartstring. She boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September 1924 with her cousin Cassiopeia, and was sorted into Slytherin House that night. They shared a dormitory together, and were the best of friends. She was selected to become a member of Horace Slughorn's esteemed Slug Club in her seventh year of school. Along the course of the school year, Professor Slughorn would hold various club get-togethers (most often dinners with fine food and around 10 student-attendees). Slughorn would lead the conversation in order to get to know the members better and encourage them to associate with one another. Professor Slughorn's aim was to cultivate talent and give his favourites a nudge toward fame and fortune, hoping to reap the benefits of his connection to them once they became the "high fliers" he expected them to be. It was through the Slug Club that Viola met her would-be husband, Abraxas Malfoy, who was a second year at the time; however, it would be years before either of them expressed interest in getting to know each other further, due to their age difference. Later life Viola lived at her parent's home until her wedding day. She was 23 when she married eighteen year old Abraxas Malfoy on 22 January, 1937. They had no children for some time, and this was likely due to many reasons. The Global Wizarding War was a period of conflict that took place during Viola's youth, and reached its height just as Viola and her husband reached the point where they would have liked to have had children, in the early 1940s. Viola, gave birth to a son on 5 June, 1953. They christened him Lucius Abraxas, and raised him in the lap of luxury at Malfoy Manor, the historic Malfoy family estate. Abraxas had inherited his father's titles in the muggle world in 1949 upon his death, and also held a hereditary seat on the Wizenagmot. Death However, things were not all rosy in the Malfoy family, for Viola, passed away on 2 June, 1959, when their son, Lucius, was only five years old, after a lingering illness. Post-Mortem The loss devastated Viola's son, Lucius. As a result, her husband, Abraxas did all he could to spoil Lucius so he did not feel the loss as strongly. Abraxas became not only indulgent, but protective of his son, too. For Lucius's tenth birthday, Abraxas reportedly purchased his son his very first peacock. Etymology The given name Viola means "violet" in Latin. This was the name of the heroine in Shakespeare's play 'Twelfth Night' (1602). Viola was named for her maternal aunt, Violetta Black (née Bulstrode). Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:House of Carrow Category:House of Malfoy Category:House of Bulstrode descendants Category:House of Parkinson descendants Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1924 Category:Elm wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Death by tuberculosis Category:Married individuals Category:English individuals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Cancers Category:1910s births Category:Individuals from Middlesex Category:1950s deaths